Save the Towers! Save the Girl mcr adoption story
by cinnabunni08
Summary: michelle's life was missing alot, including her parents. 9/11 had taken them away from her and had taken her away from her best friend. then suddenly, everything changes, like rapidly, amasingly rapid. who were these guys anyway? my chemical romance, who?
1. Chapter 1

The Fall, It was at the point where it still felt brand new, as fresh as a golden apple, to match the golden skies. I was seven years old at the time, now I know what your thinking: how could anyone remember when they were seven? Well It just so happens that this is the time when my strongest memory took place…

I was visiting New York city for the first time, the streets were crowded yet the air was clear, and it was early in the morning, my parents were both there on a business trip and were letting me stay with uncle Sid' for the day. He wasn't really my uncle, he was just a dude with a lot of piercings and tattoos my parents had as friend since collage days, then eventually they started working at the same gig, that's what you get for being a daughter of some record junkies, or whatever they're called. Well anyway…..

"Uncle Sid!!!"

"Hey kiddo, how's it going!? "

They little girl let go of the tall mans shins and showed him two, brand new earrings, that were placed in during august, a shinning bright green, glimmered in the morning sun.

"Now I have earrings like you!" she said in an enthusiastic voice.

"You sure do, hey, how about I get you a belly button ring for Christmas?"

"Mom! Can I?"

"I think that can wait until your 18 missy!" said a brunette women with shining aqua-marine eyes, the eyes that the little girl inherited.

"Sid cut it out your trying to make our daughter into a mini-version of you! " said an enthusiastic man with shinning gold hair, of which the little girl also had.

" I thought that's what you were trying to do, she's been spending so much time with me when I was in Wisconsin."

" you know you're the only friend we have!"

"and were always out on business."

"yeah, well that too, I wonder why the boss is always picking on you?"

The little girl turned to her parents and stood in attention.

"Okay hun, remember that we'll be in that building over there and we will see you at 9;00 exactly, okay?"

The little girl looked over to the two identical buildings her mother was pointing at, and nodded happily as she said goodbye to her mom and dad.

"bye Mommy, bye Daddy!"

"9;00! Okay?" her father called back.

"9;00!"she waved back

And with that, the little girl walked with her uncle to central park. Not having a single care in the world.

Little legs waved over the ground as bubbles blew into the air, the little girl blew and popped bubbles as they floated in the air, she gazed at them looking so delicate and peaceful. She sniffed the air with care not to miss a single sent. Sid read his paper and grimaced at the news, the little one noticed this and remembered it happening once before, or twice, there were other people who did this too, she wondered why.

"uncle sid"

"yeah kiddo?"

"why do people make weird faces at newspapers?"

"Huh, what the heck are you talking about?"

"you do it too, like this"

She scrunched up her face to make her look angry

"Oh, that, hah! Well you see, sometimes people look that way because they're upset at the news"

"why? What did it do?"

"Its not what it did, its just the things that people do and the things that happen"

"like what?"

"well, its upsetting to see game scores and seeing that the Mets lost"

"is that it?"

"no, but you'll find out the rest when your older."

She nodded and went back to blowing her bubbles. They were both completely unaware of the next event…

BOOM!

People everywhere, were screaming and crying. The little one ran out from under the trees, a frightened uncle chasing after her, and that's when she saw it: what used to be a clear breezy sky, was now a blanket of smoke, and it was coming from, the two identical buildings, the same buildings, her mother and father were.

She cried out in rage, and threw her tiny fist to the ground, she may not have known much about death, but she knew one thing, death had taken her parents away, and she was never seeing them again. This is what Sid was talking about.

And that, was what happened to me, on September 11th, 2001.

7 years later:

I sat there on my bed, I was almost always on my bed, just sitting, or thinking, but mostly, I was drawing. Drawing just seemed like the only thing I could do, it kept my attention, and I kept getting better all the time, I realized this when I was 12, and decided on something big, a vow of silence. I promised that I. Seeing as that would be a little bit of time away from now, I used a notebook and pen to communicate, it was actually quite easy, I hardly ever spoke at all before, so this just came naturally in a way. Some people think that I'm crazy or something, I think its just instinct, but that's just me, plus people around here nauseate me enough, so not talking to them just makes it better, and allows me to focus.

So I drew a picture in my sketchbook I got for Christmas, I wasn't really able to afford much, so to me this was basically a gift from god. I know what your thinking: what kind of god-awful place is that kid living in? well, its an orphanage in Wisconsin, I've been here for 6 or 7 years and no ones ever even looked at me, most people say its just because that they want to raise a younger child, I think its just because people think I'm some sort of demented child that can't speak. But whatever the reason, I still feel horrible when everyday on that intercom I hear: "attention children, we have a visitor, will you please go to the playroom now"

Which is exactly what I hear now, so with my heavy sigh and a knowing attitude, I prepare for rejection.

Just another day in the life of Michelle, Michelle West .

Gerard's POV

"So your sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Mikey, I'm positive-" I sighed to my brother, again

"Look I know you want to help these kids out but, I never thought you'd adopt!"

"Mikey, I've told you so many times and never listened, and besides, do you see what our world is coming to? If I cant solve the problem, I minus well try and help"

" Well…….. Your right, we have to help, so I'll help you, I'll help you take care of the kid, and I'll listen more often."

"you really don't have a choice!" I exclaimed dropping the pen next to the paperwork.

that's when the nun scurried in with a nervous smile and directed us to where the children were,

that's when I got one of those feelings I usually got when I was about to perform, nervous as Fuck!


	2. Chapter 2

A bunch of kids were scattered around in the room in small groups, some were braiding each others hair, some were making faces at each other, some were just plain crazy. There were probably 50 kids in here, and only a few looked at though they were paying attention to the fact that a guy just walked into the room ready to adopt, that's when I noticed that a short, lanky girl was standing in the corner, attempting to ignore a group of girls, apparently, making fun of her.

" Dude this place is depressing, it's like going to a dog pound"

"Hey, look over there."

I pointed to the girl I had noticed

"Who the blond one?"

"well there are about 20 'blond ones' in here mike' you wanna give out some specifics?"

"the one with the notepad"

"good, so what do you think"

"she looks a little depressed."

"well, they're in an orphanage, I think they're all a little depressed"

" I mean REALLLLLLLLLY depressed"

"Yeah"

"yup' well what do you think?"

"she really cute, and I've always wanted a Blondie."

"really? I never would have guessed, but what if she's a brat?"

"I don't think she is" I said as she sunk into the corner

"I'll go talk to her"

"you do that"

I walked over to the girl flipping her notebook back and fourth, looking incredibly board, the she heard me coming and tensed up, then looked up at me and was completely confused.

Prudence POV

This was amazing, not only was someone actually looking at me they came over here and sat beside me…….. Oh god I hope they don't murder me.

"Hey" said the guy with the white hair with a huge grin on his face

I nodded

" So um, What's your name?'

( okay, sorry to bother you but, just a small authors note: whenever you see something like: * michelle *, that means its being, written down okay? Sorry to bother you, just keep reading)

*michelle* I answered

"huh" he looked at me oddly and nodded.

"So, do you not talk to anyone?"

I shook my head no

"even to future adopted parents?" he asked with a wink

I was almost dumbstruck, the whole adoption thing was, incredible, he was the first person to even look at me and then suddenly I'm being adopted!!?? But I kept my cool, and explained everything, pretty fast considering I was writing it all down.

"no one look at you!? that's ridiculous! your probably the cutest thing in here! But, then again, things aren't looking too pretty…"

I nodded in agreement, he looked down at me with a smile

"I think we could both use a change of scenery."

My eyes lighted up, I felt like I could sing, almost…

GERARD POV

"Mikey!!! C'mon were leaving!"

"Mikey got up from his game of chutes and ladders with the little red haired boys and waved goodbye as he walked over to prudence.

He eyed her curiously, and smiled a cute half smile for her. She smiled back and shook his hand

"you go ahead and get your stuff prudence, mikey will come with you while I fill out this stuff. Do you take a discover card." he asked the nun. I giggled at her wide eyed look.

MIKEYS POV

When I came into her room, It looked completely miserable, but in a clean sort of way. the walls were a plain white the floors trims and dressers were grey, and the grey plaid sheets looked INCREDIBLY itchy. The only distinguishing part of the room was a black and white picture hanging on the wall by two thumbtacks, it was a picture of the twin towers, and there was a huge abundance of smoke coming out of the top, it looked so real, but it was a drawing, I could tell..

"So… you don't talk?"

She looked at me with large eyes, and nodded.

"oh, how come?"

She nodded towards the poster

"9/11"I mumbled

"So you don't talk cause' your afraid of…. Terrorist?"

Shook her head, and walked out the door as Gerard called for us, all her cloths in her arms…

Okay this is really depressing, she doesn't need a suitcase to carry her stuff!?!

She's like, moving out or something, she should have more stuff than that!?!?!?!

And that uniform is horrendous!!!


	3. Chapter 3

PRUDENCE POV

The car ride was anything but quiet and awkward. Mikey was constantly commenting on how depressing my outfit was and how itchy it looked.

" I swear, I have never been so appalled in my life, Gerard if you saw her room it would be like: oh my god, I'm serious, if we ever go back there again I'm gona loose it-

*I thought you already lost it*

"Oh sure, we save your life and you repay us with a smart mou- uh hand!"

"nice one mike,"

I smiled to myself and watched the wildflowers from the backseat, this was the best day ever, and I don't think anything could ruin it…

"Well here we are"

I looked out the window to see a mall, and we were parked outside a small Italian place. When we went inside we were directed towards a large booth, where three people sat, one was short, with black bangs slicked across his head, and about a million tattoos, one was tall with an afro, the last was blond and had a lip piercing. They were all huddled around in a small group, apparently talking about something important.

Then they saw us coming, they looked as though they were about to greet us with a warm welcome, but then, had some sort of confusion. I suppose I was a bit of a surprise for them, an unwanted surprise standing with Gerard's hand on my shoulder, this didn't look too good…

"Hey, Mikey, Gerard…" said the afro guy awkwardly

"hey Ray, Bob, Frank"

"Hey guys"

said Gerard and Mikey calmly, apparently oblivious to the fact that there was confusion and rage in these guy's eyes, directed at me..

"So uhh, who's your guest?" asked frank

"This is Michelle"

" and she is…?"

"my adopted daughter"

NOW they looked like they were gonna have a heart attack

"Gerard can we talk to you?" Frank said so loudly that the whole restaurant could hear. And they all walked away towards the doors leaving me and Mikey to sit and act worried

*They me right?*

"Huh, YOU!? NO, NO WAY! They're just, not used to having a kid around, that's all, they'll come around."

*So do you like, live in the same house or something?*

" uh, no not really, were just on the same tour bus, Wait do you know what we do?"

I shook my head

"Oh, well, were in a band, My Chemical Romance, were on tour right now."

*You adopted me while you were on tour?"

"Well, Gerard had actually been planning to adopt for awhile, but he hadn't really told us anything about it until yesterday, and even I thought he was just kidding"

I sat there with a look of interest.

"So, why again, don't you talk"

*I'm afraid of ist.*

"Oh, I was right?!?"

*This writing thing makes it hard to be sarcastic*

MIKEY GLARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GERARDS POV

"OKAY!, I do remember you saying you'd like to adopt, but I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING!!!"

"WHY WOULD I JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?!"

" look dude, it just doesn't seem in your proper place to adopt!"

"Since when did we care about a persons proper place!"

"Since you brought that -"

"THAT IS NAMED MICHELLE!!!"

"THAT IS GOING TO INTERFERE WITH OUR TOUR! AND! EVERY PART OF OUR PLANS!!!"

"WELL MABY IF YOU ACTUALLY GOT TO KNOW HER!!! YOU'D FIND OUT HOW COOL SHE IS AND MABY LEARN A THING OR TWO ABOUT RESPECT, AND STOP ACTING LIKE A MOTHER-F%*ING SON OF A-"

"GUYS!!! Just, shut up for two seconds" Ray got between us and managed to get us to shut up.

"Look, it's a teenager, teenagers eat constantly, sleep constantly, take more than they need, and it just doesn't work with the type of lifestyle were leading, no offence" said frank as two teenage s passed by looking fairly ed

"you know, coming from your mouth, all those qualities seem extremely familiar." I said as the two teenage s giggled lightly.

"And besides, she doesn't even talk, she writes on a notepad to communicate"

"Why doesn't she talk?" asked Bob

"I don't know, Mikey said something about a communist or ist or something, look I promise, she won't be a problem." they looked at me disbelievingly

"I'll take care of her" I said in my most sincere tone.


	4. Chapter 4

The food had grown bland and tasteless, as did the atmosphere of our table. No one could even look at each other, let alone speak, leaving the noise of the restaurant to engulf our table, and fear, sadness, and worry to engulf our bodies. Mikey couldn't even sit straight. Then Ray's sudden movement jerked the table awake: "I think its time for the talking stick!"

The table moaned

For years, ray has kept a little talking stick thing in his pocket, ever since our first 'warped tour' in Arizona.

"Ray, please, not now" pleaded Bob

"but this is the perfect opportunity to use it!"

"why?" I questioned

"because this little baby has a built-in pen" he announced as he winked at prudence, who flashed a grin.

It has a pen because he didn't have enough money for a realistic model…

"Mikey, why don't you go first?" The feathery stick-pen creation was passed to a nervous Mikey, who never did like public speaking, even if front of a group of people who he knew very well, and there was like 6 of us, including him. Its too bad 'cause he's so insightful. I love my little brother, SQUEEE!!!

*random, much?*

"Okay, well, um, I uhh, well you see, uhh, I don't appreciate the way you are treating our lovely guest." Mikey patted Michelle's head as he passed her the stick

* I think the problem is I'm not a guest, I'm kinda living with you…*she capped the pen part and slid it carefully across the table to Frankie

"Well yes that is the problem, I mean its going to be expensive to have her live with us, we'll need more food, toiletries, and an extra room, at hotels AND on the bus, which will cost A LOT"

" um, frank, in case you haven't noticed, WE CAN AFFORD THAT AND MORE!" Gerard shouted out

"Gerard you need the stick…" Ray scolded as Gerard reached and grabbed the stick

" and besides she can stay in a room with us, we'll just get one of those triple bed deals at hotels. I think you just don't want her around!!"

"that's not true!!!!"

"Frankie the stick" Ray interrupted

Frankie got hold of the stick, but wasn't able to get it out of Gerard's hand

"I'm just trying to think of everyone else!! Were not made of money here!!!" shouted Frankie

"when'd you figure that out? When you got a seven hundred dollar glow in the dark tatto for your ass?!! Or when you got laser removal or 1000 dollars!?!"

"For you information, I didn't even get the surgery, I still HAVE IT!!!! HAHA!!!"

"well, that sure as hell shows me doesn't it, Mr. stupid head!?!"

"SERIOUSLY??? Dude I haven't been called that since the forth grade!"

"maybe not to your face you haven't, HA!!!"

Both our holds on the stick grew stronger, I could swear I heard some cracking noises coming from the stick and feathers, I probably didn't even noticed but I bet Ray was FREAKED OUT of his mind. But then a small hand slipped the talking stick from out of our grip, and started scribbling away on her notepad, we all looked to see prudence lift up her notepad and read:

*stop beating up Rays stick!!!!*

We all looked at one another, all for mikey who started giggling. He continued to do so untill be started laughing, and everyone was staring at him, wide-eyed and bewildered. Finally Bob was the one to getup the nerve to ask: "what the hell are you laughing at?"

Mikey breathed for a second and said "Rays stick" and continued to laugh once more at the stupid humor. But he wasn't the only one, Ray was actually the second to join in, bob came in after him, Frankie started to laugh inside his hand, and I Exploded! Its so stupid and ridiculous, the whole table erupted in laughter, that is untill we were asked to leave. Everyone was staring at us, some shaking their heads, some looking amused, it didn't really matter though, because we didn't even have to pay for our meal.


End file.
